


A Million Bucks (I Give No Fucks)

by HeavyMetalMothman



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drinking, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dynasty/Political Dynasty, Homophobia, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racism, Roland is the mom friend (though I may or may not have entirely fabricated his personality), Shane and Ryan are so in love, Shane's Parents are Garbage people in this, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Zack is a gossip hound, brent minds his buisness, first chapter b a b e y, trans!Ryan Bergara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyMetalMothman/pseuds/HeavyMetalMothman
Summary: Ryan is a junior in college just trying to get through his degree one day at a time and pay off what he can. Shane comes from a rich and influential political dynasty, but chases film as a way to try to escape what seems like an inevitable fate.Shane's parents don't approve of Ryan, their willingness to break them apart is matched only by Shane's willingness to throw everything away for Ryan.After all, what is money compared to love?





	A Million Bucks (I Give No Fucks)

Life seemed a lot like limbo before. Everyday the same routine, every week, every month, every year the same. It wasn’t unbearable but it was… bland. Like it was missing the spark of something extra, something exciting, something to make Ryan bounce out of bed every morning.

 

Two years of college and the courseload lost its luster, his film degree became more of a chore to work towards than anything else. Work was just exactly that - work.

 

He’d have been a little more willing to leave the house that evening if he knew what was bound to happen. Zack and Brent practically dragged him out as soon as he threw on a hoodie and a pair of shoes.

 

Ryan lay under night sky watching the stars twinkle and the planets glow, a small breeze bringing a slight chill to offset the desert heat. The small outdoor stage hosted a college band playing covers of the classics and indie hits while students sat on false grass of the quad, smoking, drinking, laughing amongst themselves.

 

He might have been out with his friends, he mostly kept to himself, letting the music roll through him as Brent and Zack bickered jokingly behind him, the songs drowning out most of their conversation. All three were more buzzed than they cared to admit, but what was the harm in a little fun now and then?

 

Ryan chuckled, hearing an offhanded “fuck your logic, you’re wrong” from Brent as he swatted Zack in the ribcage. He could bottle that moment and keep it forever, feeling as good as he could in life that was mostly stress with few pleasures to counter the dull loneliness that crept up every night.

 

He closed his eyes, decidedly banishing his lonely thoughts and listened to the music. _Just let it take you,_ he thought. For a moment, he was someone else entirely. It was sort of nice to not be himself for moment or two.

 

Ryan was startled from his daze as a boy dropped down to the open ground next him. He jumped, eyes flying open to see who’d decided to scare the hell out him.

 

He could say he wasn’t hooked from the moment he saw that impish grin on the boy’s plush lips, but why would Ryan lie? He fell right into the trap, the boy’s sparkling hazel eyes drinking him in.

 

“You come here often?” He yelled over the sound of the bands overindulgent riffing. There was just something about him that Ryan couldn’t escape, even if he’d wanted to. The sheer magnetism of his charm was overwhelming.

 

“As often as I want,” He hoped he appeared as equally charming as this tall stranger was. Confidence perceived, it seemed to be working as the man leaned a little closer.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

Ryan almost forgot in the moment, the dreamy eyes stared straight through him as his brain turned to putty inside his starstruck skull.

 

“It’s Ryan.” He said, when he finally remembered how to function like a person.

 

“Well, I’m Shane,” He said, his confidence seemed to flicker just a moment but the charisma never failed him. He laughed at himself, shoulders shaking under the weight of his head “I just saw you and thought ‘man, I’ll never look as good as he does’.”

 

Ryan can’t help but laugh. He knows he looks good, he doesn’t spend hours at the gym for fun; he’d been cultivating his muscle and body for years. Shane’s a terrible flirt but in the best kind of way, he can’t really help but admire him for trying.

 

“Nice of you to say that… I’m not exactly what you’d call conventional.” This was the part of the conversation Ryan always hated, but he felt like he owed it him to be upfront.

 

“How do you mean? This is film school, baby, nobody’s conventional.” Shane quirked an eyebrow, his eyes remained soft and kind.

 

Ryan looked around for a moment, and though he was mostly among friends and acquaintances, he didn’t want to blurt it out loud, his secret. He beckoned Shane closer with his finger and spoke into his ear.

 

“I’m trans,” Ryan says with some hesitation. “I just don’t want you to find out later and get pissed off.” Shane nods thoughtfully and smiles at Ryan.

 

“Well, good news, it changes absolutely nothing and I still think you look like a hot basket of buttered bread… if I may be so bold.”

 

“You may.” Ryan laughs at the corniness of it, it was a better reaction than he hoped for.

 

They spend some time bantering back and forth for a while, though nothing of value can really be said, sound of music drowning out the chances for conversation. The exchange is rather just a flimsy placeholder for understanding they both have, though neither one of them was quite ready to be the first to take the next step. Zack and Brent’s quieted conversation behind them sure didn’t help, Ryan could feel their prying eyes watching him.

 

Ryan eventually locks eyes with Shane and they make the nonverbal agreement to run as fast as they can somewhere private and alone, friends shouting after them to get a room. They’re giddy and so juvenile, as they should be, college juniors and all.

 

“Where are you taking me?” Shane laughs as Ryan pulls him along by the hand, jogging down the street, laughter bubbling from deep inside his chest.

 

“You’ll see!” Ryan shouts.

 

They both slow down and stop running about a block and a half from the quad, amidst the student rented apartments and the occasional fraternity. Shane bends over and breathes heavily, giggles still escaping his chest.

 

“Do you often drag men along for a late night run, or am I just special?” Shane asks when he can finally breathe normally.

 

“Gotta see if you’ve got the stamina to keep up with me.” Ryan flashes a toothy grin, his pearly smile seems to make his face sparkle.

 

“Sports… never really been my thing.” Shane admits with a sheepish grin, Ryan pretends to be offended, gasping melodramatically.

 

“I brought you all the way to my apartment only for you to tell me you don’t like sports?” He tsks, shaking his head in mock disappointment. He kicks a rock with his shoe for emphasis, glancing up to see if Shane was still following his bit.

 

“I don’t think,” Shane started, stepping closer to Ryan, getting in his personal space. “I don’t think you dragged me all the way out here _for sports_.” His pitch dropped considerably, and if ever there was a time Ryan knew it was appropriate to kiss a man, it was right then.

 

He turned to him, lips hovering just above Shane’s.

 

“No,” Ryan admits freely, a cheeky little smirk breaking the firm lines of his visage. “I didn’t.”

 

Their lips slot together almost perfectly, Shane brings his hand up to rest his fingers on the base of Ryan’s neck, thumb stroking his jawline. Ryan wasn’t really one to believe in sparks and fireworks when he kissed, but this came pretty damn close as a rush of dopamine ran through him.

 

Shane breaks the kiss, much to Ryan’s disappointment, until Shane runs his thumb over Ryan’s bottom lip. The glaze on his eyes sends another thrill down Ryan’s core. Wordlessly he pulls Shane up to his apartment by his stupid Asos jacket, the wrought iron steps groan underfoot. Ryan is grateful that Roland has decided to leave for the evening, he really doesn’t want to be quiet tonight.

 

It’s a beautiful and almost tender moment when Shane tugs off Ryan’s shirt and sees the scars on his chest, made subtle with time and care, but still present. Ryan’s afraid Shane might decide to leave after all, sometimes he doesn’t even make it this far with the boys he brings to his bed. Shane doesn’t make it weird, running a hand down his chest before kissing Ryan just as fiercely as before. Ryan can finally let go of his anxieties and just lay back and be loved on for the night.

 

The band can be heard from the cracked window of Ryan’s bedroom, courtesy of the temporarily broken air conditioning, but it’s fine. Things were bound to get hot and it’s not like there isn’t a fan to cool the sweat rolling down their bodies as they make love. They’re but a tangle of bronze and pale limbs, tensing muscles and breathy moans.

 

They rest together, Ryan almost falls asleep and Shane gets up to take his leave, assuming he’d soon be an unwanted presence in the shared apartment space. Ryan’s hand tugging him back is a surprise to say the least; it almost startles Shane.

 

“You don’t have to go.” Ryan mumbles sleepily.

 

It’s strange, but there’s so much Ryan would like to do with Shane, and the thought of him leaving is upsetting. He’s the first person to treat him so well in a long time. And as ashamed as he is to think it, especially after what was supposed to be a one night stand, he might even be catching feelings for this boy, who knows?

 

Besides, if he left, Ryan would have to get up and lock the door behind him, and he’s far too tired to get up and move.

 

Shane is grateful that Ryan wants him to stay, though he’s just as much a stranger to Ryan as Ryan is to him. He crawls back in bed and under the sheets, pulling Ryan into his arms with the fan turning full blast above them and wonders what the next day will bring.

 

\---

 

The morning sun is golden, spilling onto the bed from Ryan’s east facing window. He’s doing his best to try and stay out of the sun's path, rolling over so he’s facing away, but he almost rolls right into another solid mass.

 

Shane awakens a deep inhale, blinking and squinting around the room until his eyes land on Ryan.

 

“Hey.” He says smiling. Ryan’s never seen bed hair so wild before, and his stubble is starting to show on his jaw, growing in wavy pattern.

 

“Hey.” Ryan replies, returning Shane’s smile.

 

Ryan can smell pancakes cooking and knows Roland is definitely home, and _only_ cooking so he won’t have to go and brother Ryan and his partner. Funny, Ryan doesn’t recall putting a sock on his door, maybe Roland peaked in to check on him and notices two snoozing forms instead of one.

 

“So… Is this part where you kick me out and leave me to do my walk of shame back to my own apartment?” Shane asks with a crooked little smile and sparkling eyes. He’s still naked from the night before with Ryan laying just as nude across from him.

 

“Why would I kick you out?” Ryan rolls over to straddle him, Shane’s hands go to his waist like a precursor.

 

“I’d just hate to overstay my welcome. Seeing as how… I’m starting to like you a little.” Shane’s eyes roamed all over his body, gaze lingering on his arms and his torso.

 

“You like me ‘a little’?” Ryan asks, a bit surprised.

 

“No, you’re right,” Shane’s fingers leave his sides and pull him down for a kiss. Ryan moans softly, not expecting Shane to be so forward. He pulls away and looks over Ryan’s face, there’s a splash of color on his cheeks as his demeanor goes from cheeky to impassioned. “I like you a lot.”

 

Ryan slides off of Shane’s midsection and lays down next him, allowing Shane to put his arm around him before he settles for a while.

 

“I like you too.” He finally says, splaying his hand over Shane’s chest. He becomes acutely aware of each rise and fall of Shane’s chest as he breathes in and out.

 

They lay like that for a few more hours, drifting asleep occasionally before waking up again. It’s nice to be lazy and have a person to be lazy with.

 

“What time is it?” Shane asks after a while, looking around for his phone. He finds it on the nightstand next to the bed, fumbling to pull it up and look at the time. “Oh _fuck_ , I gotta go… I got a class.”

 

Ryan watches him get up and struggle to hastily pull on his pants and underwear, giggling when he almost falls over. Ryan pulls on his own underwear and a shirt so he can at least see Shane out the door.

 

“Here, before I forget...” Shane scribbles a number on a piece of paper sitting on Ryan’s desk. “That’s my number. Text me, okay?” He tugs one sneaker on and quickly ties the knot so he can tug on his other shoe.

 

They make their way to the door, quiet as a pair of mice. Roland appeared to have left the kitchen for the time being, Shane was able to slip out of the apartment undetected.

 

“I had a good time last night.” Shane says as he steps over the threshold of the door.

 

“I did too,” Ryan says, keeping the door halfway closed, tapping one of his feet on the tile floor lightly.

 

“I’d love to stay but I really have to dash. Text me when you’re free next, I really wanna see you again.”

 

“Oh, I definitely will.” Ryan says, trying not to smile like a teenager talking to their crush.

Shane winks and turns, trotting down the steps and walking briskly towards the campus. Ryan watches him for a little while before shutting the door, the stupidest, happiest, little smile stuck on his face.

 

“So who was that?” Roland's voice made Ryan nearly jump out of his skin, he chuckled and turned around, heading to the kitchen to search for something to eat.

 

“Just I guy I met out on the quad last night. His name is Shane.” Not finding anything to satisfy his immediate craving, he just pulls a glass from the cabinet and fills it with water.

 

Roland hums thoughtfully in response, plopping down on the couch. “Shane… Shane who?”

 

Ryan pauses, the realization hitting him out of nowhere. He looks down at his glass sheepishly, realizing he was too caught up in the excitement from the night prior to ask his name. All he had was a number, a first name, a face, and some feelings that were stacking dangerously fast.

 

He laughed to himself, taking a drink of water before shaking his head, that stupid giddy smile still stuck on his face. “I have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going bonkers fucking yonkers with this au, _an you can't stop me_
> 
> Let me know what you guys think below, I feed off of comments and kudos. And who knows, I might have the next chapter ready before the end of the week but who knows.... :)


End file.
